


Percy Weasley and the Cessation of Boredom, or, How Neville Saved Percy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Percy is at his loneliest, along comes a “Saviour” to help him find his place in the bright new wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy Weasley and the Cessation of Boredom, or, How Neville Saved Percy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 Percy Ficathon.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/), and to my slashy partners in crime, [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990** , without whom I could not have managed.

**Title:** Percy Weasley and the Cessation of Boredom, or, How Neville Saved Percy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Giftee:** [](http://coffee-n-cocoa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**coffee_n_cocoa**](http://coffee-n-cocoa.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Percy/Neville, secondary pairings, Harry/Oliver and Kingsley/Luna  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~ 8860  
 **Warnings (Enticements):** Rimming, bottom!Percy, Top!Neville, graphic slash sex, non-graphic het.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and anyone you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.  
 **Summary:** Just when Percy is at his loneliest, along comes a “Saviour” to help him find his place in the bright new wizarding world.  
 **Notes:** Now that the reveals are up I can say thank you to my wonderful beta, [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) , and to my slashy partners in crime, [](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/profile)[**celandineb**](http://celandineb.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) , without whom I could not have managed.  
[](http://coffee-n-cocoa.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **coffee_n_cocoa**](http://coffee-n-cocoa.insanejournal.com/), requested rimming, wandplay, spanking, and light bondage along with lots of kissing and foreplay, especially nippleplay, and I hope I managed them here to her satisfaction.

  


~*~

Percy Weasley and the Cessation of Boredom, or, How Neville Saved Percy

~*~

As usual, it had been a quiet day at the Ministry. And, as usual, Percy was bored. The memo from accounting had carried some potential, but Percy had dispatched the requested information immediately, so there had been nothing particularly stimulating in that activity.

Over lunch, he’d perused the _Prophet_ , but the plethora of pictures and articles featuring Harry Potter and every person he’d ever met were hardly conducive to relaxing, so Percy’d given up on that, refolding the paper neatly before chucking it in the bin.

There had even been a visit from George urging him to at least Floo their mother since she was worried about him. Percy sighed. The last thing he needed was Molly deciding to try her hand at matchmaking again. The last time had truly been a disaster.

From the corner of his spotless desk, _The Quibbler_ beckoned. He usually didn’t read it, not being a believer in imaginary creatures, but the subscription had been a gift that he couldn’t refuse, and there were times that he flipped through it. Like now, when sheer boredom was threatening to make him scream. Not that he would, of course. He had more decorum than that.

Reaching for the paper, Percy opened it, and found himself staring at a large picture of Neville Longbottom holding up a thickly trunked tree sapling. The wizarding photo showed Neville grinning and wrestling the thing into submission before shooting a smile at the camera. Before he knew it, Percy was reading the article, which was about how much Blibbering Humdingers liked lush green areas inhabited by the sort of aggressive tree that Neville was holding.

Percy rolled his eyes and set the paper down. If it hadn’t been for who had given him the subscription in the first place, he would most certainly have cancelled it by now, but one didn’t refuse gifts from the Minister of Magic’s wife, certainly not when one worked for said Minister. Although, there was something to be said for a newspaper with attractive men featured in it.

Pursing his lips, Percy slipped the newspaper in his pocket to look at again later. No use wasting such a good photo, after all. He was surrounded by fit men, like Harry and the Minister, and there were times he needed a distraction.

And speaking of the Minister... Percy’s head snapped up. Wasn’t that Kingsley calling for him? _Finally_. Blinking, Percy grabbed a parchment and quill and squared his shoulders. It was about time he had something worthwhile to do around here.

In the days immediately after the war things had been mad, and chaotic, and ridiculously busy, and Percy had loved every second of it. He’d felt needed for the first time in ages. And, in the first flush of victory over the Dark--Voldemort, his mother, and even his father, had made him feel very welcome at the Burrow. Not that he wasn’t welcome now, far from it. He knew he really should Floo his mother, even go for dinner, only he really felt as if the whole thing with Harry and his sister had been his fault, and it was hard to not feel a bit guilty about her ending up in St. Mungo’s...

“Percy?!”

“Yes, sir!” Percy stood up and practically sprinted towards the door, parchment and quill in hand, ready to take notes. Perhaps he would finally be assigned something interesting. “What can I do for you, Minister?”

Kingsley Shacklebolt made a good Minister in Percy’s opinion. The man was honest, charismatic and was a brilliant wizard. Percy had quickly developed a bit of a crush, and he lately he’d had to remind himself that Minister Shacklebolt was not bent. His marriage to Luna Lovegood of all people had surprised just about everyone, but Percy knew from firsthand experience that they were deeply in love. Or at least in lust.

The number of times Percy had walked in on an intimate moment between the Minister and his new bride... Well, it had been often enough that it was becoming embarrassing. Well, embarrassing to him, anyway. Nothing seemed to faze Luna, and Kingsley seemed to have erased the incidents from his consciousness. Luna, though... To this day when she came by the office Percy couldn’t look her in eye without blushing and recalling how she’d looked draped over the Minister’s large desk, legs spread, back arched as Kingsley plunged into her over and over...

“Ah there you are.” Kingsley peered at him from over his glasses. “Why are you still here?” he asked.

Percy resisted the urge to look over his own glasses at the Minister. “Sir?”

Tapping his quill against his desk, Kingsley continued, “I am fairly sure that tonight is Harry Potter’s stag party, isn’t it?”

Percy pondered this, a bit startled at the question. He recalled hearing something about that and he was sure he even had an invitation somewhere, but he’d put it in the back of his mind, and his desk most likely, not sure if he wanted to be that involved in the wedding festivities, given the circumstances. “Yes, I believe it is, sir,” he said.

“Shouldn’t you be there? I thought it was supposed to have started several minutes ago.”

“I...err...” _Should_ he be there? Percy wasn’t sure that was such a good idea. “I had some reports to complete,” he began.

“Really?” Kingsley lowered his glasses. “Which reports are those?”

Percy flushed. “The ones about Gringotts that you asked me to finish--” So what if he’d actually finished them days ago?

“Those aren’t due until next week.” Kingsley opened a drawer and placed his quill inside. “If I didn’t know better, I would suspect that you were avoiding the party, Percy.”

“Oh, not at all.” Percy smiled in what he hoped was a convincing way. “Why would I do that, Minister? Harry is, err, practically family. Now, was there something you needed, sir?”

Kingsley leaned back in his chair. “Yes, there is. I need for you to pack up your things and accompany me to Harry’s party,” he said firmly. “You work too hard and you need a break.”

Percy blinked. Too hard? He barely had anything to do! Kingsley was far too hands-on to allow Percy to be in charge of anything truly important. Even the Gringotts reports had been his own idea, born of boredom. “I...”

“That wasn’t a suggestion,” Kingsley said, rising from his seat. “Get your things, we’re going. It’s time you had some fun.”

Which was how Percy found himself sipping some fruity monstrosity of a drink and watching Harry blush as some bloke waved his bits in his face.

At least the pounding music blaring from the wireless provided a good beat for the man’s gyrating arse, which was facing in Percy’s direction. And it was a nice arse...

Percy tilted his head. It had been a long time since he’d seen a practically naked arse _that_ fine. Not since his time at that club in fact...

A surprising number, at least it had been surprising to Percy, of Harry’s mates from school had shown up and were all cheering animatedly. Of course, Oliver, Harry’s betrothed, was a popular Hogwart’s alumnus as well, which no doubt accounted for some of the people present. There were definitely more women than he’d expected, although now that he thought about it, that made sense since this was a combined ‘stag’ party for both grooms.

Whoever heard of a combined stag party? _I suppose I needn’t have worried that much about attending since it’s likely no one will even notice me._ Percy looked around at the crowd. _Perhaps the Minister was right to insist I come tonight._ He would be able to tell his parents that he’d attended, anyway.

At the moment, Harry was the centre of attention, and Percy watched as Ron ribbed him good-naturedly, smiling faintly as Ron waved at him from across the room. At least not all of his family was upset because of his role in breaking up Harry and his sister. Not that he’d planned that or anything...

“Oh, Percy! You came. Isn’t this wonderful? The Nargles are really out in full force tonight. And that man is really quite good, isn’t he?”

Percy spun to see Luna Shacklebolt standing next to him, her eyes roaming appreciatively over the exotic dancer’s lithe body.

“Er, hello, Lu--Mrs. Shacklbolt!” Percy looked around the room, slightly scandalized when he realized that she wasn’t the only woman present who was openly ogling the entertainment. “Should you be, um, watching that?”

A dreamy smile spread across Luna’s face. “Why not?”

“Well, it’s just that, well, you’re the Minister’s wife.”

Luna was swaying to the music, eyes glittering as she watched Harry blush under the dancer’s attentions. “I really think men underestimate how much women like to see men dance together, sweaty bodies moving--”

“Dear me, Luna, I think you’ve gone and shocked Percy,” a cheerful voice from behind them said.

Luna giggled and spun, catching the newcomer in a hug. “I know, but it’s so much fun,” she said. “His aura is so...solid.”

Percy sighed and got ready to defend his aura.

The stranger beat him to it. “I think his...aura looks fine, actually, Luna.” A slow, assessing look accompanied the comment, and Percy found himself blushing and staring into warm brown eyes.

The brown eyes that Percy’d been staring at for much of the afternoon were immediately recognizable, of course, even though Neville wasn’t currently clutching an animated tree. Neville looked far better than he had in the newspaper that was currently burning a hole in Percy’s pocket, actually.

The last time that Percy had seen Neville it had been at the opening of his first greenhouse, and Ron and George had dragged him with them. Back then, however, he’d not had the broad shoulders and developed physique of a man who now ran a _series_ of very profitable greenhouses. _Or who could pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat at will._

Luna laughed. “Of course you do,” she said, patting Neville’s cheek. “Oh look, they have mango martinis!”

Brushing between them, Luna drifted towards a house-elf that was carrying a tray stacked with gaily-coloured cocktails.

Percy sighed. “Thanks,” he said.

Neville quirked an eyebrow. “What for?” he asked, stepping closer.

“For the defence of my aura,” Percy said dryly.

Neville chuckled. “Oh, anytime,” he said, waving a hand. “How have you been, Percy?” He laid a hand on Percy’s shoulder and Percy flinched. Neville immediately removed his hand.

“Sorry.”

Percy shook his head. “No, it’s fine, just...unexpected.” He smiled, trying to look at ease. “I saw your _Quibbler_ article today. Very interesting.”

Neville shrugged and looked away as if uncomfortable. “Oh, yeah, I did that as a favour for Luna,” he said softly. “I really don’t like taking pictures much.”

“Why not?” Percy took another sip. The drink was beginning to grow on him. “You looked good in them.”

Neville smiled. “You think? Thanks. I saw a really good picture of you, too, recently, actually. You were with the Minister at some sort of opening ceremony, the newest War Memorial I believe it was. Anyway, I thought you looked very handso...err, good.”

Percy blinked. “I did?”

Neville paused, nodded, then cleared his throat. “Yes. So, how have you been? Is being Secretary to Minister Shacklebolt an exciting job? Luna talks about you a lot. All good things I assure you,” he hastened to add as Percy went red.

“What sort of things?” Percy managed. His boss’ _wife_ talked about him? With Neville Longbottom?

Shrugging, Neville looked away, seemingly captivated by something in the distance. “Things like how dedicated you are to your job and the Ministry, and how perceptive you are, although I knew that...”

“Perceptive?”

Now Neville was flushing. Percy decided he liked that look on Neville, then immediately wondered what was wrong with him.

“Yes. Harry was quite grateful that you helped him figure out his...issues before things went much further with Ginny.”

Percy sighed. He was officially in hell. “Harry actually told you about that?” Why should he be surprised? Harry was hardly his best friend, so why _should_ he have kept Percy’s confidence? He wondered now if all of Harry’s and Ron’s friends were laughing at him behind his back.

“It wasn’t like that,” Neville said softly. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on Percy’s back, and much to Percy’s consternation it felt good. Soothing, warm. Percy tried to shift but the hand followed.

“It’s not as if he told a lot of people, it’s just that I was, um, going through something similar at the time so he told me to help me. He swore me to secrecy. I haven’t told anyone.” Neville looked sincere and Percy could feel himself relaxing.

“Something similar?” Percy bit his lip as the words slipped out. He had virtually stopped hearing anything else after Neville had said that.

“Yes, _very_ similar,” Neville said, his voice so soft that Percy had to lean close to hear him. “It was right after we all got our Orders of Merlin, you remember?” At Percy’s nod, he continued. “Well, the _Prophet_ was after us to settle down.” Neville shrugged. “Harry and I talked and he...well he mentioned the article that talked about the thing between the two of you--”

“There was never any ‘thing’ between me and Harry,” Percy said firmly.

“Oh, I know,” Neville assured him. “Harry was sure to tell me that you and he had never actually, well, you know.” Neville was blushing again. “Although I never could understand that,” he murmured, looking away. “Harry’s usually pretty smart.”

Percy’s head snapped up so fast that he got dizzy for a moment. “What are you saying?” Was Neville propositioning him?

“How’re two ’f my favorite gents, then?” a new voice asked. Percy turned, prepared to tell whoever it was to go away since this was just beginning to get interesting, but when it turned out to be one of the grooms, he sighed. “Hello, Oliver,” he said carefully.

Oliver was swaying slightly as he stood, and that, combined with his glassy and unfocussed eyes made it clear he was quite drunk. “I love you guys,” he slurred, clasping them both on the shoulder and almost taking them to the floor with him.

“Whoa,” Neville said, managing to catch the bulk of Oliver’s weight. He had to take his hand from its position on Percy’s back, however, and Percy felt its absence immediately. “Let’s get you over to Harry, shall we?”

Oliver grinned lopsidedly. “Oh, ish Harry here? Ish my lovely Harry here? I love him!”

“So you should,” Neville said indulgently. “You’re marrying him in a week!”

Oliver blinked up at him, a slow smile spreading over his face. “Oh, you’re right!”

“That I am. Look, he’s right over here,” Neville said, looping Oliver’s arm around his neck. With barely a stagger, he said, “Let’s get you to him, shall we?” Shooting what Percy interpreted to be an apologetic glance towards him, Neville dragged Oliver over to the centre of the room. The lap dancer had already moved on to a new target, and a flushed and smiling Harry welcomed his fiancé with open arms.

Percy sighed as he watched them. Harry looked so happy, and Oliver... Percy looked away. Oliver had been his first crush. He was happy for them, but it was hard to see them getting all the things that he wanted, love, happiness, and a future with a clearly smitten partner.

Turning away, Percy almost stumbled over someone. Reaching out to steady himself, Percy gasped as he looked into familiar brown eyes. “Ginny?”

His first thought was how very good she looked, and when she smiled, he blinked. “Nice to see you still recognize your baby sister,” she chided. When Percy paled, she sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean...” She paused and, straightening her shoulders, began again. “I’m happy to see you. I’d hoped I would run into you here, Percy,” she said softly.

Percy blinked and stepped back. “I... Gin, hey, um...”

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Ginny looked determined, and Percy backed up a step wondering if it would look bad to slap a hand over his nose. She really was lethal with those Bat Bogey Hexes. He knew better than anyone still alive. He shook his head, realizing that she’d been talking all this time.

“...and I absolutely _do not_ blame you for what happened with Harry, I mean how could I?” Ginny patted his arm. “It’s clear that he’s--” she waved her hand towards where Harry and Oliver were slowly swaying to the music, gazing deeply into each other’s eyes, “--not a ladies’ man. I’ve always known, really, I just had an odd sort of obsession with him.” She sighed and bit her lip. “But when I saw the both of you kissing that day, it brought it home to me and I think I went a bit mad.”

Percy shook his head and stepped closer. “I am so sorry about that, Gin,” he said. “I never meant to snatch your boyfriend, even in appearance. Because that’s all it was, there never was anything--”

“I know,” she laughed. “And I’m sorry I was so angry.”

“You were more than angry, you were furious.”

Ginny nodded, looking a bit sheepish. “I know, and I’m really sorry. I went to St. Mungo’s and I’m over it now, though. I’ve even been going out with someone new, so things are much better. I’ve really missed seeing you about the Burrow. I need someone to help me with George, after all.”

“Someone new?” Percy’s eyebrow went up. “A boy? What’s this?”

“Oh, now don’t you turn into a protective brother, too! Yes, he’s a _man_ and he happens to be a Slytherin, but he was on the good side of the war.” She grinned up at him, and Percy was transported back to when he’d been her very responsible older brother, the only one their parents would entrust her to if they weren’t there.

“It’s my job to protect you from disreputable characters,” he informed her loftily. “Always has been, always will be. Now, what’s this about a Slytherin?”

Ginny sniggered. “I knew that would get you,” she said. “If you really want to know, come to dinner at the Burrow on Sunday. Mum would love to see you, plus you can help me with George.”

“Why? What has he been doing now?”

She shrugged. “The usual. Lots of pranks, but B--, my new boyfriend, is holding his own. We can always use a hand, though.”

Percy smiled. It sounded appealing, actually. It had been a while since he and Ginny had teamed up on the others. They used to be quite formidable together...

“And what are you two planning?” Neville’s voice was close, almost intimate, and Percy jumped. The warm rush of air flowing over his neck startled him and he spun quickly, almost knocking Neville over.

Neville’s reflexes seemed to have improved a lot since school Percy noted, and he adroitly caught Percy before he could fall. His glass wasn’t so lucky, however, tumbling out of his hands to spill its red contents onto the floor and all over both Neville and Percy.

“Sorry,” Percy mumbled, reaching for his wand to Banish the liquid.

“We’ll have to clean up in the loo,” Neville said, shaking his head. “They took our wands at the door, remember? And hello, Ginny!”

Ginny was smiling at them, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Hullo, Neville! It’s good to see you again. I didn’t know you and Percy were such...good friends.”

Percy narrowed his eyes. Surely she didn’t think that they were, well, together? “We’re not--” he began.

“Not yet, anyway,” Neville added firmly. His hand tightened on Percy’s sleeve. “Come one. We need to get this stuff cleaned off.”

“I--” However Ginny had already turned away, but not before Percy spotted the speculative look in her eye. He groaned softly, eliciting a quizzical glance from Neville.

“Is something wrong?”

Percy nodded. “You should be careful what you say in front of her. Ginny is not that good at keeping secrets. Do you actually want my mother thinking that we’re closer then we really are?” he muttered.

Neville shrugged, looking unconcerned. “I don’t mind if your mother, your father, your sister, or even your brothers think that we’re friends, Percy. As far as I’m concerned, we are.” And before Percy could respond to that amazing statement, Neville was herding him towards the gent’s, a firm hand on his elbow.

“But--” Percy sputtered as they walked, but allowed himself to be hustled along nonetheless.

“Do you really want to continue this discussion out here?” Neville asked softly.

While people were busy enjoying the party, most weren’t drunk enough to miss an intense conversation, Percy realized. He shook his head.

The bathroom was shockingly quiet after the clamour of the party. Percy exhaled a long breath, surprised to find that the silence was almost soothing. He’d been unaware of just how much the noise had affected him.

Neville had already wet a towel and was dabbing at his robes. In the bright light of the bathroom Neville’s robes appeared to be a deep chocolate brown and not the austere black Percy had originally thought. _The brown suits him,_ Percy realized before grabbing his own towel and beginning to clean up.

He quickly discovered that the drink had spilled on more of his robes than he’d originally suspected since the more he dabbed the worse they looked.

“Oh, let me,” Neville offered. Reaching over, he began to dab at Percy’s robes with the towel, his face coming within a few inches of Percy’s own.

Percy’s breath hitched. “No, I can get it,” he whispered, voice sounding a bit strangled.

“Are you all right? You sound a bit strange.” Neville’s concerned eyes looked up at him and Percy licked his lips involuntarily. Neville’s gaze dropping to watch his mouth made a frisson of heat coil in Percy’s gut. “Oh hell.”

Neville sounded the way he himself felt, Percy thought distractedly as that mouth moved closer, and then there was no thinking at all, just lips pressed together, tongues melding once that initial barrier had been breached, and the flavour of Neville bursting into his mouth.

Apparently, Neville had been enjoying one of the mango concoctions earlier, because he tasted fruity, although beneath that, Percy sensed the taste of the man himself, both fresh and spicy somehow.

Spills and stains forgotten, the two men moved closer, and Percy’s arms went around Neville as their lips moved restlessly against each other, seeking, devouring. His glasses got a bit displaced as they kissed but Percy didn’t care, he angled his face slightly and went back to trying to give as good as he was getting.

Percy groaned as Neville backed him against the sink and continued the assault. Then, somehow, the kiss gentled, moving from awkward to sensual and deep. Neville’s hips were rocking back and forth and even through their layers of clothes Percy thought he felt the heat radiating off Neville.

When Neville pulled away, Percy was speechless. He felt drugged almost, intoxicated, yet curiously clear-headed.

“Percy,” Neville whispered, and Percy moaned at the look in Neville’s eyes.

“Neville, I--”

A sudden banging on the door startled both men and they jumped then stared at each other. “Oi! Other people need to go, too, y’know!”

“Just a minute!” Neville yelled back. He smiled at Percy and took his hand. “I’d say we _really_ need to talk now. Want to go get a coffee?”

Percy nodded, still a bit dazed by all that had happened, and before his mind registered the fact that he felt comfortable holding Neville’s hand in the bathroom, they were outside in the hallway _still_ holding hands and Neville was pulling him along.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“To give our respects to Harry and Oliver,” Neville said. “Then I’d like to take you to my favourite coffee shop. If that’s all right?”

Percy couldn’t think of why it wouldn’t be okay, so he nodded, and five minutes later, after an embarrassing attempt to speak to the two very drunk and affectionate grooms, they were outside preparing to Apparate.

“Are you all right to do this?” Percy asked.

Neville had his wand in his hand and was fondling it in a mesmerizing way, at least it seemed mesmerizing to Percy, who found himself imagining what those fingers would feel like on his skin. “I’m fine,” he said. “I had one of the non-alcoholic mango things a couple of hours ago and nothing else. Ready?”

Percy nodded and, stepping close, wasn’t surprised to end up in a full embrace. Neville was clearly a tactile person. “You make it difficult for me to concentrate,” Neville whispered before the familiar sensation of Apparation washed over them.

Good thing he hadn’t been expected to really answer that, Percy decided as they appeared at their destination a few seconds later. Who knew that contact with Neville would make coherent speech such a problem?

“Here we are,” Neville said. “It’s both Muggle and wizarding if that’s okay.”

Percy looked up and into a large window. People of all sorts were inside, clustered around tables, clutching cups of what was presumably coffee and talking. “Yes, it seems fine,” he managed.

“Brilliant.”

Over the next few minutes Percy was grateful for Neville’s presence since he had no idea what half the beverage options presented actually were. Neville, seeing his confusion, had offered to order for him, and Percy let him, bemused by the words he’d never heard of. What was a ‘double shot of hazelnut’ anyway? And why were the ‘tall’ drinks so short? Still, everything smelled and looked delicious, and was decadently topped with whipped cream and melted chocolate, so Percy figured he would manage.

“Over here,” Neville said, leading the way to a seemingly isolated corner. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Neville tapped a blank brick wall with his wand and muttered, “ _Revelato._ ”

Before Percy’s eyes a passageway opened up and Neville led him through into what was clearly the wizarding section of the shop. No one took much notice of their entrance, and when Neville gestured towards an isolated table, Percy nodded and sat.

“What is this place?” he asked after the first blissful sip of his drink.

“It’s a pretty famous Muggle coffee franchise, actually,” Neville admitted. “They’re everywhere, but this one was started by a couple of Squibs who wanted to bring this type of coffee to the wizarding world. So it has two sides to the shop, although only the one entrance. They accept Galleons as well as Muggle money.”

“This is very good,” Percy said, licking his lips. He was gratified to see Neville’s eyes dip to follow the movement of his tongue.

“Mm. Pretty expensive, though,” Neville said, having to visibly tear his gaze from Percy’s mouth. “Here on the wizarding side they come around and offer unlimited refills. The Muggles pay a lot for this stuff.”

Percy shrugged. Who knew what made sense to Muggles? “You said you wanted to talk?” he reminded Neville.

“Right. So, um...” Neville was suddenly less confident, and Percy smiled, relieved not to be the only nervous one.

“You mentioned something about us being friends,” he prodded gently.

Neville nodded. “You don’t agree?” he asked, his fingers edging closer to where Percy’s lay on the table.

“I suppose,” Percy whispered. “Although in the bathroom you seemed to be interested in more than friendship.”

A blush suffused Neville’s face. “I was. I mean I still am, if you are?” At Percy’s encouraging nod, Neville smiled. “I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you, even my first year at Hogwarts.”

“You did?” Percy blinked. “I had no idea! I thought this was something recent.”

“Not at all.” Neville clasped Percy’s fingers in his. “That’s why talking to Harry helped me a lot. I’d had doubts about whether or not I even liked girls, and when the thing about you and Harry came out--”

Percy blushed and looked away. “There wasn’t anything _to_ come out though. We just...Ginny found us kissing one day and she got upset.”

“And went to the newspaper.” Neville shook his head.

Shrugging, Percy said softly, “I think she went a bit mad. My parents took her to St. Mungo’s and she seems a lot better, although I’ve avoided her before tonight.”

“I understand.” Neville leaned forward. “It was a weird situation.”

“It was.” He looked over at Neville. “But you said something about your feelings not being new?”

Neville shrugged. “They weren’t, not by a long shot, but of course you had no idea how I felt in school; I didn’t even know what it was I was feeling back then. And once I figured it out it wasn’t as if I could have gone to my house prefect and told him how I felt, you know?” Neville snorted. “And when you were Head Boy...”

“What?”

“I used to follow you on your rounds sometimes.” Neville laughed. “All my childhood secrets are coming out now.”

Percy shook his head. “I can’t believe that I had no idea.”

“Why?” Neville sighed. “We don’t really socialize a lot, and until recently, we didn’t even share the same friends.”

“We do now, though,” Percy said.

Neville grinned. “Yes, ever since Harry began dating Oliver. Except you never came out when we invited you. Felt like you were avoiding m--us.”

“I felt a bit uncomfortable, given the events between Harry and my sister,” Percy admitted. “But if I’d known you were there I might have come. I can’t say that I had an interest in you when you were eleven, but when you were seventeen...” Percy looked away, tightening his fingers on Neville’s.

Lacing their fingers together, Neville said, “I’m way older than seventeen now. So we are free to explore whatever develops between us now, don’t you think?”

“You gents need a refill?”

Percy jumped, trying tug his hand away from Neville’s but Neville held on, smiling up at the waitress. “Yes, please,” he said.

The smiling woman obliged, tapping each of their mugs with her wand. Once they were again full she winked and said, “You two are cute,” before she moved on.

After making another subtle attempt to retrieve his fingers, Percy glanced around to see if people were watching. No one seemed to be, but Percy still felt a bit conspicuous. “Neville...”

“I have one thing to ask before I forget,” Neville interrupted, looking nervous.

“What’s that?”

“Are you escorting anyone to Harry and Oliver’s bonding?”

Percy shook his head. “No.”

“Would you go with me as my guest?”

“As in-- go a date?” Percy smiled.

Neville grinned back. “I like to think that _this_ is our first date,” he said. “So maybe that could be our...tenth?”

Percy’s eyebrow went up. “There’s only a week until the bonding,” he reminded Neville.

“A week’s a long time,” Neville replied. “And I have no plans of letting you disappear again now that I found you.”

“Oh.” Percy wasn’t used to being pursued, but he had to admit it felt good. “Then yes, I’d love to go to the bonding with you.”

As the conversation continued, Percy marvelled at how easy it was to talk to Neville. Even though he had reconciled with his family, he didn’t always agree with them, and that sometimes made conversations stilted, but not so with Neville. And he was smart, too. He was far more versed in plant lore than Percy was. When the waitress came over to tell then that they were closing, Percy was disappointed.

“Do you have to go home now?” Neville asked, pulling Percy to his feet. “I thought I could show you that orchid we were discussing before...”

“I’d love to see it,” Percy said firmly, ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming that they were going too fast.

“Great. We can Apparate from here,” Neville said, pulling Percy towards him. A dizzying trip later found Percy standing in the middle of a neat flat.

“Very nice. Did you use wizard’s space to make it bigger?” Percy asked, looking around.

Neville, who was still standing close, nodded. “Yes. Your father helped with that, actually. It was tiny before we made space for my very own indoor greenhouse.”

Percy peered down the hallway, through which he could see the suggestion of greenery. “Is that it--?”

“Yes. Come on, let me show you my greenhouse. The orchid’s in there.”

He was getting used to holding Neville’s hand, Percy realized, and how exactly was that happening? Something about Neville made him feel comfortable, yet not too comfortable. Parts of him were actually _tingling_.

“Here it is,” Neville whispered as they entered the room full of lush foliage. He pointed to a corner where several flowers were growing. “It’s nocturnal, so it’s in full bloom now, and look, see the way it glows? It’s one of only two fluorescent orchid species in the world, which is what makes it perfect for certain potions...”

“Beautiful,” Percy said, sidling closer to Neville as he spoke.

“Yes,” Neville said, and something in his voice made Percy turn only to find Neville standing right there staring straight at him.

He blushed. “I meant your flower.”

Neville nodded. “I know what you meant,” he murmured, leaning in.

Their second kiss was smoother than the first, probably because neither man had any doubt of his reception this time. Percy tilted his head and welcomed Neville’s tongue, not even flinching when Neville reached up to cup his jaw and stroke it gently with his thumb.

This time, when Neville pulled away, it was to press his lips to Percy’s neck. “Are you all right?” he whispered against Percy’s skin.

_Was he_? Percy wasn’t sure he could even reply verbally, so he settled for nodding and it seemed to be enough of an answer to satisfy.

When Neville took his Adam’s apple into his mouth and sucked, Percy could feel his knees buckle. So could Neville, evidently, as he caught Percy up in his arms for the second time that night. Percy’s hands clutched Neville’s shoulders as those lips began roving over his clavicle, scattering kisses as they went. “Oh God,” Percy gasped.

Neville’s thigh insinuated itself in between Percy’s legs and for the first time Percy felt the extent of Neville’s arousal against him. Thrusting back blindly, Percy all but straddled Neville and rocked up, meeting Neville’s every downward push eagerly.

They were panting now, breathless moans emanating from both of them as fingers grasped at clothes in a desperate attempt to find warm flesh beneath.

“Bed,” Neville gasped, and for the life of him Percy couldn’t make sense of the word. All he knew was that Neville and those lips were pulling away so he followed. Neville’s shaky moan made him come to his senses.

“Yes,” he muttered, only just managing to remember what a bed was.

Wasting no more words, Neville spun Percy and herded him down the hallway. They made a left turn into a room and after a push, Percy found himself lying on top of a large bed, looking up as Neville frantically tried to undress, eyes intent on Percy’s face.

Percy licked his lips in anticipation as more and more of Neville’s body was revealed to him. The room was dark with only a few scattered candles for light, and Neville seemed to glow as he undressed. It was taking far too long, though, so Percy, feeling bold, grasped his wand and whispered a clothing banishing spell, gratified to see pale skin appear before him.

He took a moment to admire Neville; his chest with its sprinkling of brown hair, his pebbled nipples, his flat stomach and, oh yes, his cock, springing proudly from its nest of brown curls. That was all he had time for, however, since a moment later, he had his arms full of naked Neville.

“You’re still dressed,” Neville whispered, straddling Percy breathlessly. His hands began fumbling with Percy’s robes. “That’s not going to work.”

“Let me,” Percy said, pointing his wand at himself. A moment later he, too, was naked, his free hand stroking the warm skin of Neville’s flank as Neville thrust down. He tossed the wand in the general direction of the nightstand and held on.

“What do you...want to do?” Neville gasped.

“Anything, everything,” Percy moaned, startled to find that he meant it. He wouldn’t have said that to anyone else in the world, but with Neville he somehow felt safe, even though his sexual experience was nothing to brag about.

When Neville grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, Percy groaned, feeling his prick twitch with excitement. He was sure that Neville felt it, too, since he froze, then whispered, “Bugger, I’m sorry! Are you all right, Percy?”

Oh. He thought it was a problem. Percy blushed. “God yes, that’s brilliant, actually,” he babbled, his eyes fluttering as the pressure against his scalp seemed to transmute into heat that collected in his cock. He arched helplessly, mouth falling open as Neville’s mouth settled over his nipple and sucked firmly. “Oh!”

“You like that,” Neville stated, a note of wonder in his voice.

Percy, his legs wrapped around Neville’s waist, groaned. “Yes,” he panted. “Don’t stop. F...fuck!”

Pulling back, Neville blew on the bud making it peak before raising his head up to capture Percy’s lips in a devouring kiss. “Is this what you want?” he whispered against Percy’s lips. “For me to do that?”

Swallowing hard, Percy met Neville eyes. “Yes,” he murmured back. “Please.”

“All right,” Neville said, shifting. “Have you ever...?”

“A couple of times,” Percy interrupted, blushing. “Have you?”

Neville nodded, his thumb brushing back and forth across Percy’s nipple. “I have,” he confirmed.

Percy shivered at the look in Neville’s eyes as he leaned in. The kiss, when it came, was bold, Neville’s tongue plunging deep to entwine with Percy’s in a sinuous dance. Percy moaned in the back of his throat, his hands clutching Neville’s shoulders hard as he sought to get closer.

Thrusting against him, Neville swallowed all of Percy’s moans and noises of encouragement, his hands reaching between them to grasp Percy’s cock and stroke it.

Arching towards the touch, Percy began to shudder as his orgasm overtook him. Tearing his lips from Neville’s he whimpered, “I’m going to come!”

Neville, breathless, whispered, “Then come,” his hand continuing its steady stroking even as Percy spurted between them. And as Percy unravelled in his arms, Neville held him through it, pressing kisses to his mouth and jaw until he was calmer.

It took a few moments, but soon Percy was aware of Neville’s aroused state, his cock pressing against Percy’s hip wasn’t subtle. He tilted his head. “But, Neville, you haven’t...”

“That’s all right,” Neville whispered. “I can take care of myself in a bit, I just wanted to be sure you had a good time.”

Percy smiled. “I had a brilliant time.” He ran a hand though Neville’s hair. “But we’re not done yet, are we? I thought you promised me something more.”

Neville blushed, and the hand that had been absently toying with Percy’s nipple faltered. “You still want that?” he asked.

“Oh yes.” Percy caught Neville’s fingers in his. “I would love that.”

“All right.” Neville shifted, reaching for a small jar that was on top of the nightstand but Percy shook his head.

“But we’ll need the lubricant,” Neville said.

Twisting his head, Percy squinted in the direction he’d tossed his wand earlier. “I know another way,” he said, blushing. “And I...prefer this other way, actually.”

Neville looked down at him for a moment before nodding. “Your wand?” he asked, picking it up from where it had fallen on the bed and handing it to Percy.

Accepting it, Percy tapped it against his hip and muttered, “ _Lubricious,_ ” before tossing the wand aside once more. “I’m ready.”

Neville shook his head. “I think half the fun is preparing the one who’s to bottom,” he said.

Spreading his legs for Neville, Percy said, “But this is so much less messy, don’t you think?”

“Mm,” Neville said. “Yet there’s just something about having your finger or your tongue inside someone, slowly preparing them, that’s lost when you just use magic.”

Percy’s breath stopped for a moment. “Tongue?” he croaked.

A mischievous smile crossed Neville’s face. “Something to look forward to on another date, our tenth, maybe,” he murmured, and in the next few moments Percy forgot all about it as Neville stroked him back to hardness before finally entering him smoothly.

It hurt at first, but Percy had expected that. What he hadn’t expected was the way Neville waited for him to adjust before moving, the way he shifted until he found Percy’s prostate, the way he entwined their fingers together as he fucked him, although if Percy was honest, he knew that this was as far from fucking as one could get.

By the time Neville stiffened and came with a shudder and low groan, Percy was also ready to come, his second orgasm of the night, and it took only a few strokes from Neville’s hand to bring him off.

As they lay there panting, Neville whispered a Cleaning Spell and pulled Percy close. “Stay?” he said, sounding exhausted.

Honestly, Percy didn’t think he had the energy to leave anyway, as shagged out as he was. “Yes,” he whispered, already curling into Neville’s side, eyes drooping. He vaguely sensed a blanket settling over them and the brush of lips across his temple before he knew no more.

~*~

Three days later Percy shook his head, looking around for impending signs of the arrival of the Minister. “Neville, I cannot believe that I allowed you to talk me into this,” he hissed. As he spoke however, he shifted back, his body all but begging for Neville’s touch.

Smoothing his hands over Percy’s back, Neville replied, “After the stories you told me about walking in on Luna and Kingsley, I think this is only fair, don’t you?”

Time had never passed so quickly for Percy in his life. Three days had seemed like three hours with Neville, and it was hard to believe that they hadn’t been apart since that first night, yet, they hadn’t. And now they were doing something so daring that Percy worried about his sanity. Yet he’d never felt more alive then with Neville.

Despite all the muttering he was doing under his breath, Percy realized he was just where he wanted to be. How likely was it that he would lose his position for this act? How would Kingsley even know, honestly? So what if he _was_ naked, sprawled across his boss’ desk, legs spread, while Neville prepared to demonstrate rimming? This was...educational.

He’d done his own research on the topic of course, and while he wasn’t really sure about the venue, the _idea_ seemed intriguing enough that it was worth a try, and Neville had seemed very aroused by the idea of doing this in a place where they could possibly be caught. Percy had liked that idea, too, truth be told, although he’d not admitted that aloud. Neville’s hitherto unexplored adventurous streak, however, made it necessary that they do this at Percy’s workplace on a day when the place was deserted. Luckily the Ministry was down to a bare-bones staff, what with it being a Saturday.

“Plus it’s our tenth date,” Neville said, his voice muffled. “And I think this is the perfect way to celebrate.”

Percy wasn’t sure what method Neville had used to calculate which date this was, but he had a bigger question at the moment. “We’re celebrating by getting me sacked?”

Neville tsked. “You won’t get sacked. You’re the best assistant Kingsley’s ever had.”

Percy snorted. “I’m the _only_ assistant Kingsley’s ever had.” He winced as Neville slapped his bare arse lightly. “Ow!”

Rubbing Percy’s tingling cheek, Neville leaned forward. “Trust me, you’ll love this,” he whispered. “Now spread your legs.”

His fingers clutching the edge of the large desk, Percy groaned at first as Neville’s hands spread him open and his thumb circled his hole. “Neville...” he said thickly, his forehead hitting the desk with a thud.

“Mm?”

Percy meant to say something facetious, but when he felt the slick brush of Neville’s wet tongue against him, he could only manage a gurgle. He hadn’t anticipated it would feel like this, so intimate, so bloody intense.

For what seemed like ages Neville licked him, humming as he did so, pressing his face up to Percy and devouring him as if he was a delicacy. Percy had prepared himself carefully for this but even with all his research this transcended anything he’d expected.

To his embarrassment Percy soon found himself harder than he’d ever been, moaning loudly, nonsense words spilling from his lips as Neville continued his slurping assault, and when that tongue furled and tried to lick _inside_ of him, Percy emitted a sharp scream before coming, untouched, all over his boss’ desk.

Neville held him through his orgasmic shudders, and when he finally collapsed, Percy was panting and sated. A press of a slicked digit reminded him that Neville hadn’t come yet and he smiled, pushing back onto Neville’s fingers as they hastily prepared him.

“A...are you okay?”

Neville sounded breathless, eager, and Percy swallowed hard before replying, “Yes... Please, do it.”

The press of Neville’s lubricated cock to his loosened hole was his only answer.

With his strong hands gripping Percy’s hips, Neville buried himself in one slow push, surprising a cry from Percy. “God! More!”

Neville obliged, gliding in and out in a smooth rhythm. Percy was shocked to find he was getting hard _again_. Gripping the desk harder, Percy pushed back against every thrust, loving the feel of Neville’s prick inside him, the moist way it dragged through him.

When Neville’s hand reached around to grasp Percy’s prick and pull, Percy simply closed his eyes and hung on. Having Neville fill him and wank him felt exquisite.

Eventually Neville’s rhythm faltered and he started thrusting erratically, his cock brushing over something inside Percy that made him whimper. Dimly he realized it was probably his prostate, but reading about the gland and experiencing it were clearly two different things...

Percy’s orgasm seemed to rise up from his toes, and as he convulsed around Neville, he felt Neville dig his fingers in and grind his hips against his arse. Seconds later Neville was coming, gasping his pleasure as he shook for a moment before slumping over Percy’s back.

The next few moments allowed Percy to recover enough mental acuity to remember where they were. “We have to clean this place up,” he whispered.

Neville chuckled. “Give us a minute,” he said, hands stroking Percy’s arms. “Just need to catch my breath...”

“Okay, I’ll just wait in here,” a clear voice called out from the outer office and Percy went rigid.

Neville groaned and uncoupled himself from Percy with a grunt. “Oh fuck...”

Looking up, Percy was just in time to see Luna walk in. Silence reigned until, taking in the scene, her eyebrow went up, and then, she smiled. “Oh hullo,” she said, not seeming too surprised. “Isn’t that a great desk to fuck on? We had the same idea, actually.”

Percy was sure he’d never be able to speak to Luna again, of course, since he was sure to be sacked for this, it was probably just as well. “Err, Mrs. Shacklebolt--”

Luna giggled. “So formal, Percy,” she teased. “I thought you’d be relaxed, given the circumstances.” Her eyes roamed over them appreciatively.

“Luna...” Neville stepped in front of Percy, blocking him from view. “Is there any way you can stall Kingsley?”

Percy’s mouth fell open for a moment. Was Neville actually shielding him? Warmth enveloped him for a moment until his more practical nature asserted itself. Reaching for his clothes that were neatly folded on the chair, Percy started to get dressed, passing Neville his robes.

Luna tiled her head. “Well sure,” she said. “But he won’t mind that you had the same idea.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Percy asked, hopping on one leg as he put his trousers on sans pants.

“Do you want me to?”

“No!” they both said.

Shrugging, Luna said, “All right, but I don’t know why you’re so nervous. He’d be fine.” She held up a hand when they both began to talk. “No, no, it’s fine. I’ll not say anything, although I think you’re adorable! Get dressed and I’ll keep him outside until you’re done.”

When she turned away, Neville grabbed his robes and threw them on over his head. After smiling his thanks, presumably for Percy’s hastily cast Cleaning Spell, they set about putting the office to rights, randomly casting _Scourgify_ several times to be sure nothing had been forgotten.

“Come on,” Neville urged, dragging Percy outside with him. Percy was still frantically looking around Kingsley’s office to be sure nothing was out of place when he heard footsteps approaching. Darting to his desk, he sat behind it, breathing deeply as Neville perched on the edge of it just as the outer office door opened.

“...and I still don’t know why we had to go all the way to-- Oh, good afternoon, Percy. Neville.”

“Minister.” Percy wasn’t sure he could pull this off, but somehow Neville’s presence was reassuring him, calming him. Neville stood up, resting his hand on Percy’s shoulder as he, too, faced Kingsley.

“Don’t tell me that you’re working today.” Kingsley shook his head. “I do hope you can get him to relax, Neville. Percy really needs to loosen up and have some fun.”

Percy wasn’t sure how he managed not to choke even as Neville was reassuring Kingsley that he would be sure to do just that. Then they were gone, Luna sending a saucy wink back towards them as she closed the door to Kingsley’s office.

“Oh dear God!” Percy’s head hit his desk with a thud. “I cannot _believe_ that we...”

Neville interrupted him by pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Come on,” he whispered. “We’ve a wedding to get ready for. Harry and Oliver will never forgive us if we’re late.”

They weren’t, and although they didn’t arrive the sixty minutes early that Percy would have preferred, they were still in time for Neville to fulfil his duties as a groomsman.

Harry and Oliver looked resplendent and utterly smitten as they stood at the front of the church and made their vows, and Percy didn’t feel one iota of jealousy as he watched. It was difficult to feel deprived of love with Neville’s warm fingers entwined in his.

At the reception his parents made it a point to be nice to Neville and invite them both to dinner the next day. Apparently Ginny had spilled the beans, but Percy, for once, didn’t mind. And he thought that Neville would be able to help him and Ginny with ‘operation contain George’ now that he knew the extent of Neville’s mischievous streak.

_George won’t know what hit him._ Hell, Percy wasn’t sure _he_ knew what had hit _him_ , but he planned on exploring it to the fullest. At least life wouldn’t be boring any more.

~*~


End file.
